


Role Reversal

by howdoyousleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: It doesn’t happen often, but Bucky can see it coming from a mile away when Steve wants it.





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I tried so hard to not make this a Daddy Kink fic, so hard. But...*gestures at fic and shrugs* Eh? Just nearly 6,000 words of smut.  
I would love love, comments, kindly worded critiques, and requests!  
Un-beta’d. Enjoy!

They had never had a formal conversation about their arrangement, even before the war and before Hydra, because what they had came naturally to the two of them. There were never the words _Dominant _or _Submissive _to be categorized into and Steve isn’t even sure if they properly fall into those titles. They both took care of each other and looked out for one another but Steve, even as a runt, had always been in control. Even as this small sickly guy he knew what Bucky needed, knew how to take care of Bucky, knew him better than anyone else. And Bucky was someone who desired to give up aspects of his life to other’s control, to Steve’s control. He loved how little his Steve was but how big and dominant his personality was. Bucky was a sweet boy, always eager to make Steve happy, to feel like he was doing good, and Steve was there to whisper sweetness into his ear and tell him so.

There was never a moment between the two of them where they sat down and outlined what they wanted from each other or made rules or contracts; it all came naturally. Of course, there were conversations had for safety reasons, safe words and traffic lights, but nothing formal. They lived their lives with each other the way that they wanted to and after Bucky came back to Steve they had naturally resumed their dynamic, bit by bit. Bucky arguably needed Steve even more now, integrating back into this society and having been through what he had, and Steve resumed his natural role. What they had before worked wonderfully but what they had now was even better. The both of them being super soldiers now wasn’t detrimental in any way (_fuck, _just look at Bucky’s thighs and those fucking arms) but what meant more to the two of them was that they found each other again even after what they had both been through. Steve never thought he’d get another chance to see the other half of his soul again, let alone live another life with him.

_And what a life they were living. _This world was very different than the one they were used to. They were used to hiding who they were and making do with what they had and tip-toeing around society’s expectations. In _this_ world they were able to show each other affection in public and go to those sex shops and be their true selves. They were thriving. They had decades to makeup for and lived every day with the intention of doing so, very much so taking advantage on _certain_ _aspects_ of the serum.

Steve could and _loved _to make Bucky come multiple times a day. Bucky was sensitive and sweet before the war, but the serum combined with being touch-starved for seventy years made him even more sensitive, almost extremely so. Sometimes Steve would put him on his knees at his feet while he read or watched TV and Bucky would come while in that Sweet Space, Steve running his fingers through his hair, not even touching him, marveling. Other times Steve would pin him against a surface and whisper dirty things in his ear, tell Bucky he could only come while humping his leg. Steve adored any way he could get Bucky off, but Steve loved nothing more than being _in _Bucky when he came, his cock and his thrusts being the only thing to get Bucky to come. Feeling Bucky clench and pulse around him, his cries and sobs filling his ears, the way Bucky would pull him close, grapple at his shoulders, say his name—Steve fucking _loved _it and he knew Bucky did too.

There was one thing that Bucky loved almost as much as Steve being inside of him and that was Bucky being inside of Steve. Steve was in charge of Bucky, mind, body, and soul, and sometimes that meant that Steve wanted Bucky to fuck _him_, to take _him_. It was intense and Bucky loved being told what to do, how to fuck Steve, being used for his pleasure. It was intense and so _fucking hot _to watch Steve remain in control while obviously feeling so good. It was so _fucking hot_ to be used for Steve’s pleasure in that way. It doesn’t happen often, but Bucky can see it coming from a mile away when Steve wants it.

The first tell today was that the blonde wanted to be the Little Spoon as they took their time waking up. Bucky held his back tight to his front early in the morning, letting out soft noises as Steve not-so-subtly spent a few minutes grinding back onto Bucky’s cock. Bucky peppered kisses along the column of Steve’s neck, nipping and licking at his ear gently.

“_Mmm_, you like that, kitten? Like when I rub your pretty little cock on my ass?” Steve’s voice had been gravelly and deep with slumber and Bucky had let out a noise that sounded gutting, unintentionally doing so.

“Mhmm, yes, Steve, _yes_.”

“Watch it, baby. Watch me press and rub and grind against that sweet cock, Buck,” Steve had demanded. and Bucky wasted no time in looking down, forehead falling against Steve’s shoulder. _Fuck, _Steve’s ass was unreal. Looking at his cock nestled between two fat ass cheeks, gripping Steve’s tit with his right hand, watching as Steve moved his body in a sensual way—it was heaven. He had let out a desperate noise into Steve’s shoulder, digging his teeth in gently. Steve reached a hand back and gripped onto silky brunette hair, voice low and demanding.

“Want you to come on my ass, honey. Come on, Buck—take it. Fucking lay there and feel my ass press against you.”

“_Steve_, oh shit—”

“_Fuck yeah, _come on, Bucky. _Do it_, give it to me. Make my ass all wet and messy.”

And Bucky had, a frantic groan tearing through his lips, gripping Steve’s chest, mouth at his ear, watching his cock pulse his release all over the globes of Steve perfect ass. Steve hummed, stroked his hair, told him he was a good boy, a sweet boy, and it had Bucky feeling like molasses. He had grinned, sighing as his eyelids fell closed, and laid there as Steve grabbed his hand, wrapped it around his perfect thick cock, and used his hand to get off, guiding him to completion. It hadn’t taken long and with a low moan Bucky’s hand was wet and filthy. Steve made him lick his come off of Bucky’s hand as he watched and Bucky _loved _it.

The second tell of the day had been a small one but an obvious one—Steve couldn’t stop staring at his crotch. He knew he wasn’t making it easy with his choice of clothing for the day, no shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants (he never wears underwear at home), but he found himself grinning throughout the day as Steve’s eyes lingered. Steve would never be embarrassed by Bucky catching him staring, no need for a blush to rise to his cheeks, but he knew Steve was aware he had been caught looking _multiple _times during the day. Steve loves Bucky’s cock but when he fixates on it he gets tunnel vision and can only think of one thing—Bucky fucking him.

By the afternoon the tells were much more obvious, Steve telling him what he wanted, being very straightforward with him, teasing him. Steve had called him into the bedroom that afternoon, tone light and kind, and Bucky walked through the doorway just in time to watch Steve drop his pants. Steve had turned to face him, cock hard, shoulders proud, face smug, and murmured, “Knees, Buck.” Bucky dropped like a stone next to the bed in front of Steve, his gaze full of love and heat and desire as he looked up the length of Steve’s perfect fucking body, mouth watering, his own cock chubbing up. Steve hummed at the sight of Bucky on his knees, so open and so damn pretty, leaning forward to rub his thumb on Bucky’s bottom lip. Hooking his finger between Bucky’s lips and tucking his forefinger under his chin, he had pulled his face forward until his lips collided with the silky soft steel that was Steve’s erection.

“Gimme some kisses, baby. There ya go…” Steve had requested gently, moving his hand to cup the back of Bucky’s head as Bucky pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down the length of Steve, letting his tongue slip through most of them. Bucky had felt right on his knees before Steve, mouth being used for Steve’s pleasure, eyes locked on sparkling blue ones. Bucky was ready to have Steve in his mouth, aching for it, when Steve surprisingly pulled back, bending down to kiss at Bucky’s lips, holding onto the sides of his face.

“Want somethin’ different today, baby. I want you to open me up with your mouth and your fingers, get me all wet and messy for _this_—” and Steve had pulled a decent sized butt plug from the bed behind him. Bucky’s eyes widened and he immediately let out a low moan at the idea, nodding his head frantically. He had sent up a quick prayer that he’d be opening Steve up for himself later, having not done this in ages, belly warm with want. Steve let out a soft chuckle, kissed Bucky’s cheeks, and turned to lay across the middle of the bed face-down. Bucky groaned when he watched Steve lean up on his knees, spread them, and bend down on is elbows. _Fuck._

“Get up here, honey. You’ve got a job to do.”

Bucky scrambled, hands immediately grabbing at the perfect globes of Steve’s ass, both men letting out a moan. Bucky loved eating Steve out, _loved_ it. He loved how Steve’s noises were lighter and high-pitched. He loved how his face felt between Steve’s ass, stubble rubbing against Steve’s thighs or his cheeks. He loved using his tongue and his lips, enthusiastically fucking Steve with his mouth. _Fuck_, he loved it.

“God bless America, Steve,” Bucky had whispered before sticking two of his fingers in his mouth, coating them in spit before bringing them down to rub over Steve’s hole and taint. Steve moaned, stretched his arms out in front of him, arched his back more, and Bucky groaned loudly. His rubs were light at first, warming Steve up, but he quickly increased pressure.

“Come on, Buck—put your tongue in my ass. Been thinking about it all day, baby.”

Bucky’s a good boy, always obeying Steve, and he had eagerly moved his body down onto the bed with a whine, leaning forward to kiss and lick at Steve’s hole. He knew Steve likes a buildup, the tease, and Bucky did just that, fluttered his tongue around Steve’s clenching hole, fingers still rubbing but not pushing forward. Bucky licked his lips before adding them into the process, kissing and licking broadly over Steve. One of those noises that makes Bucky’s gut clench slipped through Steve’s mouth and it only took about a minute for Steve to get mouthy.

“Mmm, make that a messy cunt, boy. There ya go, _fuck yeah_.”

Bucky loved eating Steve out almost as much as he loved Steve’s dirty talk. Steve has the filthiest mouth Bucky’s ever heard. He’ll say things that make even Bucky blush and stammer and whine. No one would ever guess that Captain fucking America has such a dirty mouth that it has made Bucky come from just his words alone. Bucky loves it.

Steve’s words made his own dick jump, whining into Steve’s taint as he pushed a finger forward, breaching his body. His other hand reached to the comforter, in search of them small bottle of lubricant, and he quickly popped the cap to squeeze some directly onto his finger in Steve’s ass. If Steve wanted it messy he would get it messy. He had tossed the bottle aside, comfortable enough to push his entire finger into Steve, letting out a low moan as he watched Steve’s ass eat it up.

“Mmm, _fuck_, Stevie.”

“Yeah, baby, you fuckin’ love stuffin’ your tongue in Daddy’s ass, don’t you?”

_Fucking hell. _

Steve only called himself Daddy when he was _really _in a mood. It made Bucky feel small and helpless but cherished, dirty but loved. It made him that much more eager to make Steve feel good. Steve’s voice had been muffled in the sheets, arching his back more as Bucky had brought his mouth down to lick at his hole, whining, as he had begun to move his finger in and out. The lube had tasted like artificial cherry, a taste he has forever associated with Steve’s ass. Bucky had moved his finger in and out a few times, quickly adding a second one, stretching Steve out a little more. Steve groaned.

“Say it, Buck. Say you love your tongue in Daddy’s ass.”

“Oh god_, I love it_, I love my tongue in Daddy’s ass. _Fuck,_” Bucky almost sobbed, chest feeling like it might explode, burst, from how turned on he was. Steve had let out a low groan, pushed back on Bucky’s fingers, and encouraged him to add a third. Bucky had listened like the good boy he was, twisting and angling until he had found that sweet spot, gently nudging it, flicking his tongue around Steve’s rim, and the blonde had shouted, fingers curling into the sheets.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, honey, yeah. _Yeah._ Get that plug all wet, Buck. Come on. Put it in me,” Steve demanded quickly, and Bucky had. It slid into his welcoming body, both letting out a groan at the sight and feel of it. Bucky had felt desperate, wanting to fuck into Steve’s body hard and slow and deep, but Steve hadn’t said. Bucky was frustrated almost to the point of tears, so turned on it had hurt. Steve had rolled over, pulled Bucky into his arms, and wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, whispering into his ear how good of a boy he was for lovin’ on his Daddy, givin’ him what he wanted, as he worked his hand up and down Bucky’s cock. Bucky begged for Steve to let him come, crying into his neck, grabbing at his shoulder, spilling over Steve’s fist with a shout and a sob.

“So fuckin’ pretty when you come, baby,” Steve had whispered, kissing at his lax lips, before adding against his mouth, “Can’t wait to watch you come in Daddy’s ass later.”

Later turned out to be much later than Bucky wanted, and he didn’t get off as easily as he did when he first put the plug into Steve’s ass. Steve spent the rest of the day letting out soft noises, even humping the couch a few times, closing his eyes with a slight smile on his lips. Bucky adored watching him enjoy himself but, _fuck_, was it hard to just watch Steve feel good and have very little to do with it. And Steve knew, _he fucking knew, _how much Bucky wished he could be the reason Steve’s whimpers fell from his lips, to be the one in his ass. One particularly filthy roll of Steve hips into the leather beneath is seat on the couch, Steve’s eyelids fluttering as he let out a loud exhale, had Bucky whining himself, his sweatpants tented in front of him. Steve had whispered a, “_Come here, sugar,” _and watched through hooded eyelids as Bucky crawled towards him. Steve had let him suck him off slowly, luxuriously, eyes locked, Bucky’s mouth and throat full of cock, spit dripping down his chin. It had been so intimate, and Steve had whispered such filthy things to him, that Bucky had dropped into that Sweet Space a little, letting Steve use his mouth, fuck it, to completion, ordering Bucky to rub and push on the plug as he came. Bucky had come back to Steve whining, rolling his hips into the couch, seeking relief for his erection, but Steve had stopped him with a quick smack to his cheek and an, “_Absolutely not, sugar.” _Bucky had groaned in frustration and desire but stilled his hips.

It had been torture, the build-up, the teasing, and Bucky had even had two orgasms that day. Two! And he still wasn’t able to keep his cock down, his thoughts away from Steve and his fucking peach of an ass and remembering how his cock felt in Bucky’s mouth and how Steve’s hole felt clenching around his tongue. By the time dinner had rolled around, Bucky making a delicious and hearty tray of lasagna, he was losing his mind. Steve’s casual and innocent touches were anything but, sending Bucky into a fit of chills or goosebumps, causing him to choke down moans and whimpers. Steve had rubbed all over Bucky’s body as they washed dishes, even licking at Bucky’s ear as he made him roll and push and pull at the plug _still _in his ass. Bucky wanted so badly to be inside of Steve, to be fucking Steve, and he told him so, mewling into the meat of his shoulder his pleas, but Steve had cooed—“_Soon, baby. Soon,” _and moved his attention back to the dishes.

Once dishes were done, Bucky still hard as a rock, Steve pulled Bucky into the living room and onto the couch to watch the most recent episode of the show they were currently watching. Bucky damn near rolled his eyes at Steve’s idea. He hoped to Christ they weren’t going to sit here laying all over each other for a goddamn hour before they fucked. He didn’t think he’d last. Steve was quick to lay Bucky down and climb in front of him, snuggling back into his broad body, draping a blanket over their bodies as he settled in. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Steve’s bottom pushing against his cock, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he used every ounce of his self-control to not roll his hips into the blonde’s ass. Steve selected the show, pushed play, and Bucky was ignored.

Bucky had no fucking idea what was going on in the show, completely focused on the warmth of Steve’s body, how he felt wrapped in his arms, how his cock felt against the swell of his ass. Any time Steve would laugh or shift Bucky would moan softly, Steve choosing to ignore him. _Shit._ Half an hour passes before Bucky’s resolve cracks, leaning forward to kiss at Steve’s neck, his hand coming to rest on Steve’s hip, grinding softly.

“_Bucky_…” Steve had warned and Bucky cried out.

“_Daddy_, please. I’m dyin’ here, just wanna make you feel good. Please, Daddy, please.”

“Enough, Buck,” Steve said, tone one to not push, and Bucky huffed and whined, hips stilling to a stuttering halt. There had to have been at least 20 more minutes of the show left but fuck if he knows; he hasn’t been paying a lick of attention. Bucky’s brain tells him to be a good boy, he knows he can, and stay still, watch the show. _Be good for Steve, be good for Daddy._ But Bucky’s dick wants to hump Steve into tomorrow. He’s so wrapped up in being good or being bad or staying still or humping Steve that he barely notices the credits begin to roll. His heartrate jumps as Steve rolls around to face him on the couch, lips finding his in a scorching kiss, erections rolling against each other. It makes Bucky groan and gasp, unable to keep up with Steve’s sudden change in course, Steve sucking on his tongue as soon as he gets the chance.

“Oh _fuck_.”

“Shouldn’t give you a goddamn thing, greedy fuckin’ brat,” Steve mumbles against his mouth, big hand coming up to hold Bucky’s jaw in it, squeezing tightly. Bucky has no choice but to sit there as Steve licks and nips at his mouth, bringing his thigh up to wrap around Bucky’s hip, grinding them both into the couch cushion. Steve continues talking between kisses.

“But…I don’t blame you, sweetheart. Haven’t had Daddy’s ass in _so long_, prolly missin’ poundin’ away at this cunt, huh? Right, Buck?” Steve coos, Bucky feeling somewhat humiliated and weak by his tone. Bucky just lets out a grunt in response, words not an option with his lack of brain activity and with Steve’s grip on his jaw.

“_Mhmm_, I know, sugar. I miss havin’ that pretty cock stuffed in my cunt too, fuckin’ the shit outta me, _Jesus Christ._” Steve kisses and licks at Bucky’s lips roughly, rolling his hips aggressively into Bucky’s, angle beautiful. Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head at the mental image Steve’s words provided him and Steve says to him, “Reach down, Buck. Take that plug outta my ass, baby, come on,” kisses turning sweet as he tilts his hips back. Bucky moans loudly, hand scrambling under the waistband of Steve’s shorts, squeezing his ass before reaching for the plug. Steve hums against his cheek.

“Go slow, baby, go slow.”

Bucky does, knowing that Steve is more concerned with feeling the plug leave his ass than for any safety reason. Steve lets out a guttural moan, Bucky feeling it rumble through Steve’s chest and Bucky barely has a chance to toss the plug on the table before Steve is standing, shedding his shorts and shirt. He grabs at Bucky’s sweats, almost fucking rips them off his thighs, but manages to get them off, tossing them to the floor. Steve pulls and pushes Bucky to sit back against the couch and he moans at both Steve manhandling him to where he wants him and the sight of Steve naked as the day he was born, eyes dark and focused. He knows what he wants. Bucky watches through half-lidded eyes as Steve pulls a bottle of lube from the couch cushions, squeezing a liberal amount into his palm before snapping it shut and tossing it back onto the couch. Bucky shouts when Steve’s wet hand grips and pulls at his cock, liberally applying the lubricant to his erection, eyes watching Steve’s focused face. Bucky’s head feels fuzzy and sweet around the edges and he smiles at Steve when he glances up.

“_Oh, Buck_. You goin’ sweet on me already? You ain’t even inside of me, sugar,” Steve coos, moving to straddle Bucky’s thick thighs, hands cradling his face. He gives him soft kisses on his cheeks and his lips, Bucky sighing contentedly, and Steve hums.

“Wanna ride you, honey. Want you to fuck me good and hard, wanna feel you so deep. But you can’t come yet—” Bucky whimpers—“not until Daddy comes. Gonna paint these pretty little tits with my cum, _mhmm_.” Bucky keens at Steve’s words, hips jumping, and Steve chuckles.

“Can you do that for me, Buck? Let Daddy use you?”

Bucky nods his head and breathes, “Yes, Daddy. _Please_."

  
Steve gives him one more kiss before a hand drops from Bucky’s face and he reaches behind his body, grabbing at Bucky’s cock. Time stands still, Bucky stops breathing, and he doesn’t dare look away from Steve’s gaze as his body opens up for Bucky’s cock. He takes his time sliding down the length of Bucky, holding onto his face, Bucky gasping like a fish out of water against Steve’s mouth. Steve is so wet and warm and _tight_. How is he so fucking tight having worn a plug all damn day?! Buck nearly sobs into Steve’s mouth when he bottoms out, grinding hard into Bucky’s lap. He gives Bucky’s lips one more kiss before letting his head fall back, his fingers interlaced around the back of Bucky’s neck, rolling his body. Bucky watches reverently as Steve takes obvious pleasure in feeling Bucky so deep, _so goddamn deep, _in his ass, eyebrows creased, mouth dropping open. Bucky wants to weep he’s so beautiful.

“_Fuck_, you feel so good in Daddy’s ass, baby. You feel good?”

All Bucky can do is moan in response, hands coming up to grip Steve’s back in both palms as he leans in and rolls his hips more, lifting a little as he does so. Steve smiles at Bucky’s lack of response and wraps both arms around Bucky’s neck, hands running through his hair, tugging softly. They love any and all ways to fuck and make love but whatever they choose they always do so while holding each other close, and that’s what Steve does now. He pulls Bucky in for a quick kiss before putting his mouth at Bucky’s ear, kissing at his neck, hips rolling, grinding, pumping. Bucky’s hands go to grab at Steve’s hips, running up and down his back before Steve turns into a fucking animal, bouncing on Bucky’s dick hard and fast, letting out gasps moans into Bucky’s skin and ear. All Bucky can do is sit there and take it. He once again marvels at the fact that he is the one inside of Steve yet _he _is the one who feels like he’s getting fucked.

”_Oh shit, _yeah, baby. Feels so good in my cunt. Tell me you feel so good in my cunt. _Say it._”

Bucky whimpers into the skin of Steve’s shoulder.

“F-feels so good in your cunt, Daddy, _so good.”_

Steve lets out another groan at Bucky’s words and the brunette chokes on his next moan as Steve rises up from his knees to plan his feet on either side of Bucky’s thighs. _Oh fuck_. Bucky thought he was getting fucked before but Steve was just getting started. Steve’s bouncing now, bouncin’ on Bucky’s dick, holding him as close as he can, and Bucky thinks he might be crying. The pressure and the tightness increase at the angle and then pace, leaving Bucky a scrambling mess, listening to the _squelch_ of Steve’s ass eat his cock.

“Yeah, Buck lemme use you, sweetheart. Fuckin take it.”

The pressure of Steve’s bounces pushes Bucky’s body into the couch cushions, his perfect round ass making a gorgeous _slapping _noise against Bucky’s thighs. Bucky feels so good, floaty around the edges, cock wrapped up in perfect wet heat. He’s in heaven, nothing could make this better.

Steve wraps a hand around his throat.

_Oh fuck! _

Bucky is whining before Steve can even clench his fingers, eyes rolling back into his head, body going limp into the back of the couch. Steve groans, noise dark and hot, Bucky’s reaction making his cock jump. Steve brings his lips to Bucky’s, whispering a quiet, “_Color?” _before Bucky moans, “_Greeeeeeeen,” _in response and Steve doesn’t hesitate. He tightens his grip on Bucky’s neck, increases his pace, throwing in a few rolls of his hips, and watches as Bucky begins to float. He kisses Bucky’s lips, bottom and top and corners, as he just lays there and gasps, letting Steve use him. _Fuck, _he makes Steve so happy. No one else could do this for him. Steve’s grip on Bucky’s throat is tight, hard, and it makes Bucky’s focus center strictly on how Steve’s wet ass grips him, rides him, milks him. It’s bliss and Bucky grins as Steve rides him, fucks him, edges of his vision going white. After what should have been an alarming amount of time for anyone else, Steve let’s Bucky’s throat go, swearing he can feel Bucky’s dick jump inside of him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Bucky gasps, noise cut off by the feel and sound of Steve’s palm cracking across his cheek, hips stalling to a halt.

“Oh _fuuuccckkk_, Daddy.”

Steve grabs at Bucky’s chin.

“You don’t get to come, Buck. Not until what?”

Bucky whimpers.

“Not...not until you come, Daddy.”

Steve moans sweetly and Bucky’s cheek burns, throbs, Steve peppering kisses across the tender skin. Bucky clenches his stomach, wills every ounce of power he has to keep his orgasm at bay. Steve said no.

“Make me come, Bucky. Make me come on this perfect fuckin’ cock.”

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. He grabs at Steve’s back, holds him close, and turns to flip their positions, Steve now the one whose back is in the cushions. He moans in surprise at Bucky’s actions, thinking he was nearly under, but he has no time to dwell on his thoughts. Bucky takes off. Bucky’s thrusts are nearly erratic but each one brushes his prostate head-on, fucking into him with obvious passion. Steve’s legs bounce on Bucky’s shoulders, bending him nearly in half, lips at his ear and he’s relentless. Steve’s shouts and groans are encouragement to his ears, noting the hitch in his breath and the higher pitch. So close, _Daddy’s so close_.

“_Fuck_, Daddy. Please come, please please _please_. Lemme fill this ass up, wanna feel you come, please—” Bucky is frantic, feet slipping on the floor, hysterical in Steve’s ear and he feels like he’s holding on by a thread. Steve throws an arm around Bucky’s neck, pulls him close.

“Oh _shit_, baby, yeah yeah _yeah_, you’re gonna make me come, Jesus _fucking _Christ, Bucky. Just a little more, so fuckin’ good for me, such a good boy.”

Bucky sobs into the skin of Steve’s neck, ignoring his leg cramp up, pounding into Steve harder and harder and harder, and reaches under to grab for his dick, hard as a fucking rock on his stomach. Bucky gets two pumps in before he feels Steve’s asshole flutter.

“_SHIT, _Bucky, you’re makin’ Daddy come, I’m coming,” Steve shouts, body arching into Bucky’s and he pulls his face to his, letting his cries fall onto Bucky’s lips as his release shoots between them. Steve’s so fucking beautiful when he comes, his entire body rolling and moving with pleasure. His eyes roll a tad and Bucky cries.

“Lemme come, oh fuck, Daddy please lemme come.”

“Come on, Buck, come on, baby—come.”

Bucky screams. That’s what it sounds like to his ears at least. He rolls his body into Steve’s, not thinking about laying his entire weight onto him, and shares his orgasm, rolling his body into Steve’s, unloading into him. Steve’s release is sticky between them, on his palm, and that fact makes Bucky moan more, wave after wave of pleasure wracking his body. He’s so pent up from the day his toes curl, goosebumps covering his arms, groan after groan hitting Steve’s neck. He barely realizes he’s stopped coming, just holding onto Steve, gasping and shaking, Steve’s arms coming to wrap around him. He starts to drift immediately, a combination of sleeping and dropping, to the feeling of Steve’s kisses and praise whispered into his skin.

_Such a good boy, so sweet, make me so happy. Love you so much, so fuckin’ much. _

Bucky preens and lets himself drift.


End file.
